


Knot in Back Alley

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Maledom/Femsub, Mild Sexual Content, Multiple Orgasms, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Rough Sex, Stormwind City, Taverns, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen Night Elf SmutSemi-Public PWP
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Knot in Back Alley

“Knot In The Back Alley!”

“It was another saturday night, one of those typical ones, you know the type... So there I was, for some reason down at the Pig and Whistler with some of my friends, I don’t usualy go there. Anyway, We had a few drinks, softdrinks for me as I don’t drink alcohol, despite the sleezy place it was rather fun. People were in a good mood, a fiddler was playing some local songs on his old fiddle and tapped the rythm by lightly kicking a box, everyone was dancing... Then there was this really tall dark handsome guy in the corner watching as we danced. He stared at me, despite wearing one of those ugly black hats you see most people in that part of town wear, you know the type? the one that covers the eyes in shadow? still, I could tell he was staring at me. For every time I looked back he grinned and smirked under that scruffy dark brown beard of his. It caught my attention more and more, and in the end I walked up to him to ask if he was planning to buy me a drink or keep staring at me all night... The next thing I know I’m in the back alley outside the tavern, sun about to rise and his cock is so far in me I could barely think straight...” Alvarina sighed softly, humoured “Hmh...Gilneans~”.

***

Alvarina sure had a thing for taking it in the back...alley. A thing she had done countless times, it was a rush for her, the risk of being caught, the feel of the cold autumn wind and fresh air on her naked body whilst her wildest urges got sated. Often by her worgen friends in fact. Despite her preference for the Alliance women, she put those Gilnean boys on a good 2nd place, and they definitely would provide and more for the slutty elven druidess. Some of them even provided a camera to immortalize the moment, not that she’d mind.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
